


Vid: Starlight

by shirasade



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Goat Farm, M/M, POV Agron, canon-typical sexiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>My life</em><br/><em>You electrify my life</em><br/><em>Let's conspire to ignite</em><br/><em>All the souls that would die just to feel alive</em><br/>-Starlight, by Muse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to one of the best gay relationships on TV, especially because they (SPOILERS!) actually survive (the only major couple to do so) and get a literal sunset ending...

**Music** : Starlight, by Muse (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pgum6OT_VH8))  
Also: Exogensis: Symphony Part III (Redemption), by Muse (full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXcV6dOMUZs))

**Download** : [.mp4 in .zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/spartacus-starlight.zip) (198mb)  
**Additional footage** : [Die Germanen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2dT4ojbVvI)  
**Voiceover** : I am no shepherd, no tiller of land.


End file.
